


Visions

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You have a vision of the Green Arrow dying. You decide that you have to let him know.





	1. Visions

You hear your blood pumping through your body steadily as you run, your headphones in your ears playing your favorite song as you pace yourself, staring ahead as you start to slow down, coming to a complete stop in front of a bench, although you don’t allow yourself the pleasure to sit, as you know that once you do you probably won’t be able to get up again. You lean over, placing your hands on your knees as you try to catch your breath, when suddenly it happens.

Your vision blurs over before it goes completely white, suddenly you’re emerged in a vision. The city around you is in chaos, you’re slight disorientation leaves you quickly as you begin to look around, your eyes instantly catching the man in green. The man you know so well although you’ve never spoken to him in real life before. You see him in visions often, always saving so many people’s lives. This time however, he seems to be the one in trouble.

You watch as the man he is fighting throws him to the ground, pressing his foot to his chest to keep him there. You’re whole body tenses, you’ve never seen the Green Arrow look so defeated before. It scares you and rocks you to your core. You try to run to him although you know you can’t move, you know that when you see your visions you’re stuck in place. As you give up you watch as the man kills him, two shots to the chest, one to the head.

Then, he looks straight at you. Even though you know he’s not actually looking at you, it feels as if he is, as if he’s looking straight into your soul. Your visions turns white again before you’re back to reality. You’re panting, heavier than you were before as the fear from the vision still remains.  Sighing, you begin to walk towards the bench, allowing yourself to sit on it as you start to think of a way to warn the Green Arrow.

You normally wouldn’t think of this, normally you would just continue on your way as if you never saw anything, but then again, normally no one dies, especially not the one person you know your city needs. You lean against the bench for a moment, shaking your head as you pull out your water bottle, taking a long drink before standing up and beginning to run again.

Slowing down to a jog as you reach the front of your apartment building, you scan your card to get in and walk to the elevator, which only takes a few moments to reach your floor. The moment you step inside your apartment you’re in the shower, the warm water running over you helps you clear your mind enough to try and figure out how to see him. The shower doesn’t take long, and before you know it you’re sitting in front of your computer, multiple articles about the Green Arrow up in different tabs as you search the internet to try and find out how and when to try and attempt to talk to the former vigilante.

You don’t know how long you’re sitting there, but fear rushes through you as you glance down to the time in the corner of your screen. 12:46 AM you read mentally, practically slamming the computer shut and getting ready for bed, and before you know it you’re fast asleep.

* * *

 

    A few days have passed and you finally think you’ve figured out a way to reach the Green Arrow. It took hours of research and planning, but you’ve somehow managed to hack into their com system. Granted, you haven’t gotten around to actually tuning into yet, but you’re 99% sure that it’s theirs, plus it’s finally your weekend so you’ll have some more time to actually put your plan into action.

The moment you get home you’re on your computer, plugging your headphones into your laptop and quickly connecting up to the feed and leaning back in your chair as you wait for voices. It doesn’t long and before you know it, the sound of motorcycles’ and light chatter is streaming through your headphones. You quickly double check to make sure your microphone is off before beginning to hack into the frequency waves that is being broadcast, the locations of the team pulling up instantly, code names included.

Your brows furrow as you realize the location of the only dot on the screen that isn’t moving, noticing instantly that it’s under Mayor Queen’s old election office. You shake it off quickly, trying to decipher what’s going on from the sound and location alone, which is a little more difficult then you had intended. You finally decide to just wait outside the Mayor’s office for the masked hero to get back. It’s risky, but you’re not sure how much time you have before your vision becomes reality.

You grab your jacket and before you know it, you’re out the door and onto the sidewalk, your feet quickly carrying you towards the location of Overwatch, as it says, on the screen. It doesn’t take long for you to get there, not as long as you expected anyway, and right on time it seems that the team is on their way back. Fear rushes through you as you realize what you’re doing. You’ve never heard of this happening before, someone straight up almost ambushing the Green Arrow, but you realize you have to. You can’t let this person who has done nothing but good for this city.

The fear only heightens as you hear the motorcycle getting closer and closer before you see as it pulls up behind the office, you quickly pump yourself up before walking towards the back, you peek around the corner of the building before taking a breath and stepping out. Instantly the man in the hood is facing you, bow drawn and arrow at the ready.

“Why are you here.” He asks, you note that his voice sounds different then over the com, but you shake it off quickly, raising your hands in surrender as you even take a step back, giving him space.

“I need to talk to you. It’s extremely important.” You inform him, your hands obviously shaking as you hold them in the air.

“How did you know I was going to be here.” He asks next, his grip on the bow faltering for a moment before he gets right back into stance.

“I hacked into your com system, then tracked you here using my phone. It’s regarding the future.” You admit and watch as his whole posture stiffens even more, something you thought wasn’t possible.

“Give me your phone.” He says, almost growling. I slowly lower one hand, reaching into my jacket pocket and pulling out my phone, the tracking page still up as I hold it out to him. He walks towards me slowly, bow still drawn as he reaches for the phone. The moment the phone leaves my hand I lower my other hand to my side. Then I hear the car pull up behind me, and not long after I can hear a gun clicking off safety and another bow being drawn.

The Green Arrow glances at my phone for a moment, before looking at the other two people behind me and I hear them lower their weapons. The two of them walk in front of me as he shows them the phone, before they all look at him as if they’re waiting for his response.

“Come on.” He mumbles, turning to walk towards the building as I stand there in shock for a moment, quickly catching up to the trio and walking into the building. I look around the room as I follow behind, noting the desks that look like they haven’t been touched in weeks. The Green Arrow steps towards a wall and the wall splits in two, and elevator being revealed behind the walls. I stare in amazement, before stepping into the elevator after them.

“So, uh, does Mayor Queen know this is here?” I ask, barely above a whisper as I try to not say the wrong thing. The one in red starts to giggle as the other two don’t move nor make a sound. As we reach the bottom the doors open and I step out, marveling in the amazing set up that they have here.

“Uh, who’s the girl?” A voice pipes up from in front of me, me stopping in shock as I realize who I’m staring at.

“Felicity?” I mumble, my brows furrowing as I realize that she works with THE Green Arrow.

“You work with the Green Arrow? Is that why you got terminated?” I exclaim before quickly covering my mouth as I realize what I said. I peep out an apology before stepping up onto the platform.

“So, why is she here?” The girl in red asks as she walks to put her bow onto its stand.

“She said she needed to talk to me. Said it was important.” The Green Arrow informs as he also puts his bow away.

“How did she even find you?” Felicity inquired as she sits down in the chair she was sitting in before we arrived.

“I don’t know Felicity, I should be the one asking that question.” You watch as your former boss rolls her eyes before rolling towards the computer, starting to type quickly.

“So, uh, I should probably tell you what was so important.” You being as you walk towards one of the desks, leaning back against it casually as they team moves to stand in front of you. You explain your powers, then the vision you saw. The group listens intently as you speak. They ask you a few questions before the one in the red hood pulls her hood off, revealing her face underneath?

“Thea Queen? I guess that explains why this is here.” You mumble to yourself, still trying to piece together everything that happened in the last half hour. Your eyes widen as you begin to put the clues together. The group becomes confused as you start to whisper under your breath, before you finally speak.

“You’re Oliver Queen, aren’t you?” You ask, slightly motioning to the Green Arrow as Thea’s expression turns to one of shock.

“How did you..?” Felicity trails off as she tries to put together that you figured it out so quickly.

“Everything finally makes sense.” You begin speaking. “Why the base is here of all places, and when the previous hideout was discovered why it was under Verdant. And you’re John Diggle right? I mean it makes sense because the only people I’ve seen Oliver with is Felicity, his sister, and you, so it only makes sense.”

You watch as the team all look at each other, before Diggle sighs in defeat and slides his helmet off, setting it on the stand as he walks back to where you’re standing. You smile slightly as Oliver slips his hood off of his head, walking towards you slightly.

“So, how do you suppose we prevent me from getting murdered?” Oliver asks, staring straight into your eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask.” You smirk, before walking over to the chair next to Felicity and plugging your phone in, a plan of sorts popping up onto the screens.

* * *

 

    All of that happened a few months ago, now you’re a permanent member of Team Arrow, working behind the scenes beside Felicity to make sure that the people you’ve become extremely close with don’t get hurt. Not on your watch at least.


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orginization kidnaps you and tries to use your powers for evil. Can Oliver save you in time?

    Everything was going great since you joined, you prevented Oliver from dying and your visions have helped the team more than anyone had expected they would. You had started to get them more often once you joined the team also, going from having them a few months apart, to having them a few weeks apart, and occasionally even just a few days apart.

When you had them close together like that it would take a toll on your health. You’ll get headaches that last all day, or you’ll become too weak to do much of anything. It took a toll on your job too, you’ve began to miss more days than normal, and people are beginning to notice the differences in you when you have a vision verses when you aren’t having one.

You’re excuse had worked pretty well, lying and explaining that you have chronic migraines which sometimes get so bad you have to take a break for a while. You and Felicity had even made a fake doctors note for you, so you weren’t really scared about anyone watching you anymore. Let’s just say you should’ve been, because you got kidnapped.

You hadn’t been paying attention when it happened, so you were definitely caught off guard. You hadn’t noticed the people following you to your car late at night, and although Oliver had taught you basic self defense, which you were pretty good at if you asked yourself, you weren’t prepared to fight five guys that were three times the size of you. The fight didn’t last long, and before you knew it you were out cold.

When you woke up you were on a medical bed, in what looked like some kind of high tech lab. You were hooked up to way to many machines to count, and the headache you were currently experiencing wasn’t exactly helping you to decipher where exactly you were.

“Hello Miss. Y/L/N.” You whipped your head towards the door that was opening, only to see a older lady in a lab coat, a clipboard in her hand as she shut the door behind her.

“Who are you?” You asked, trying to get out of bed, but then you realized that your ankles were tied to the end of the bed, prohibiting you from going anywhere. She laughs and shakes her head as she watches you struggle. You just glare at her and wait for her answer, but when it doesn’t come, you just sigh before staring at her blankly.

“What do you want?” You ask, watching as she walks towards the IV pole beside your bed, checking the bag hanging on it before walking back to where she was standing at the end of your bed.

“It’s not what we want, it’s what we already have. We know of your…powers, and we’re using you as an experiment to see what exactly we can do with them.” She explains, setting the clipboard on the desk with the computer, before sitting in front of it and beginning to search for something. The only sound in the room is the steady beeping of your heart monitor and the clacking of the keyboard keys. She turns, and you follow her gaze to your IV bag, she turns, writing something on the paper again before opening the drawer and pulling out a full syringe.

“This should force your body to go into a vision, although we may need to administer more if it doesn’t work. It shouldn’t hurt, but then again, you’re the first person and possibly the only person to ever use this, so let’s just hope this turns out good.” She explains before unhooking the IV bag and screwing the syringe on, quickly injecting all of the liquid, and before you know it, you’re in a vision again.

You’re not quite sure what you’re seeing exactly, but like always it has Oliver in it. You watch as he rushes into the room, practically running to you as you sit in the hospital bed. Normally you can hear everything, but this time, it’s like it’s on mute. You try and decipher what’s happening, and everything seems fine at first, until the lab coat lady walks in, says something to Oliver, and then his face drops.

You focus on her lips, trying to figure out what she’s saying, but you can only get a couple words. Team and captured, the only two words you got out of her whole speech. You watch as some random guy walks up behind Oliver and knocks him out, smirking up at you as your struggle against your restraints. He slips the hood and the mask off his face, looking like he’s laughing.

You try to get more but before you know it, you’re back in reality again, the doctor standing beside your bed as you gasp for air like you normally do. Your headache worsens once you open your eyes to look at her.

“So, what did you see?” She asks, staring straight into your eyes.

“I, I don’t remember.” You mumble, grabbing your head as you try and convince her that you legitimately don’t remember. She stares at you a little longer before groaning and writing something down, mumbling something about someone not being happy as she walks out of the room. You look around quickly, finding one measly security camera in the corner of the room.

You roll your eyes as you quickly get rid of it, throwing the nearby tray at it, instantly knocking it out as you untie your ankles, wincing when you pull out the IV. You go to pull the heart monitor off, before stopping and unplugging the machine from the wall, then removing the stickers on your chest. Your clothes are nearby, and you chuckle and shake your head at how stupid these people are. You get dressed pretty quickly and you’re impressed with yourself.

When you open the door, you’re instantly confused when you’re met with a dirty concrete wall, as opposed to the clean, hospital looking one you were expecting. You quickly glance for cameras, not finding any so you walk slowly out of the room, hugging the wall as you approach the corner at the end of the hall, you use a mirror that you found in your room to peek around the corner, turning it when you don’t see anything but a ladder.

When you reach the top, you see what looks like an attic door, and when you figure out how to open it, you wince at the brightness coming from the room above you. You pop your head up to see and office, but the only thing that you notice is the man standing in the doorway talking to someone else. You squeak when he turns to look towards you, quickly closing the hatching and jumping down the ladder.

You reach the floor right as the lady from earlier climbs down, noticing you quickly and running after you. She catches you as you turn the corner, you groaning as she grabs your arm with a vice grip.

“And just where do you think you’re going.” She chides in your ear, you groaning again as she somehow tightens her grip and begins to shove you down the hall. She shoves you onto the bed, this time locking both your ankles and your wrists to the bed, turning and leaving the room before locking it, which you begin to wonder if this was all planned. Wouldn’t she have locked the door on her way out the first time? She didn’t seem that stupid.

You groan as you lean against the bed, closing your eyes as you wait for someone to come back into the room.

* * *

 

    You don’t really know exactly how much time had passed, but you wake up when you hear noises outside of your door. You didn’t even realize you fell asleep, but you sit up quickly as your eyes lock onto the door. You watch as it gets kicked open, Oliver running over to you bed.

“You have to go, alright? Leave me here and go.” You tell him, looking straight into his eyes as you hope that’ll convince him. It doesn’t.

“I’m not leaving you here, alright?” He says, his voice distorted by the device he wears against his chest.  You shake his arm off your wrist before he can untie you.

“I had a vision okay? They had run in and told us something about the team before knocking you out and seeing who you were. You have to leave.” You mumble, staring at him as he looks at you confusingly.

“Everyone up there is knocked out cold, and Felicity locked down the building so unless they’re already in then you have nothing to worry about. I can’t lose you, alright?” He says, explaining the situation that’s happening above you.

“Ollie, you and I both know that the only way one of my visions doesn’t come true is if I tell you about it before the vision becomes a reality, alright? I saw pretty much this exact moment in my vision.” You trail off as you realize. This isn’t exactly how your vision was, and in every other instance, your vision has been exactly how it was when you saw it.

You didn’t realize that he had untied you, but once you did you stood up and basically tackled Oliver in a hug, jumping into his arms as tears you didn’t even know you had start streaming down your face. You laugh lightly as he sets you down on the ground, his hands grabbing your face and wiping your tears.

“I guess I was more scared than I thought. Thank you so much Ollie, you’re my savior.” You sniffle, looking up at him as you lean into his hand, a small smile on your face.

“Anything for you y/n.” He says with a smile before quickly pulling you into another hug, before grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the room.


End file.
